Emeron the Conqueror
Emeron the Conqueror is a historical figure in the Emeron campaign. Origins Emeron was an immensely powerful and charismatic leader from the Plains of Galmar. Historians disagree, however, on if Emeron himself was Galmari or if he was from the Eastern Realms and merely amassed power and a following in the Plains. Some historians point to a figure named Emron Henrik who was a minor Wilarian noble who had been exiled. Those historians say that he later became Emeron the Conqueror. Others claim that this is a tenuous link, and there is no reason to assume that he was not Galmarian, since his following was almost elusively Galmari. Emeron's War Regardless of his exact origins he, Emeron amassed the loyalty of dozens of tribes of Galmarians and launched an invasion west into what is now the Kingdom of Emeron. At the time the area was largely made up of scattered and warring city states or very small fiefdoms and they had no trust or loyalty to one another. Emeron was a master tactician and strategist and he would often play off the inherent distrust of these minor rulers to secure their alliance and fealty or get them to fight one another and weaken themselves before his eventual invasion of their territory. Emeron also shrewdly allied himself with the church of Akana rather quickly in his invasion, offering to name them the official state religion of his kingdom in exchange for their support in the war. Although the church hierarchy itself was not as well established and united as it is now, enough of the leaders in the churches agreed with this that the faithful were counted as among Emeron's allies. Emeron found the dwarves and elves to be more united than the humans, however he was still able to use a combination of politics, economic and military threats and personal magnetism to secure their alliance and fealty. In the span of twenty years Emeron had managed to conquer all land west of the Plains of Galmar and east of the Grand Chasm. The Kingdom of Emeron Emeron named himself King of Emeron (aka Emeron I) and set the calendar of the Kingdom to coincide with this event, naming the year of his ascension as 0 MR (Modern Reckoning). The Allfather of the Church of Akana officially announced that the god agreed with this decision, and recognized the King of Emeron is the proper secular ruler of the land. He divided the realm up into seven duchies, all of which would swear fealty to him. He retained direct rule of the Duchy of Emeron for himself and agreed to allow the rulers of the Dwarven Mountains, the Glave Woods and the Halfling Shires to retain their territory as a duchy within the Kingdom. He granted the remaining four duchies to the greatest of his surviving lieutenants from the war: Rupmon the Red was granted the land to the west, Antyoch the Agile was granted the land south of the Tribarc River, Yodsik the Young was granted the land south of the Glave Woods and Imyan the Indestructible was granted the land east of the Glave Woods. King Emeron had his mages create the heavily enchanted Crown of the Monarch as a symbol of the ruler of the Kingdom of Emeron. All kings of Emeron would wear the crown and, indeed, when it vanished in the year 620 no King of Emeron was named until it surfaced again over 450 years later. Death and Legacy Emeron I died in the year 21 MR at the age of 69. His death was peaceful and due to age. His son Vicken became King after him. Emeron ordered the construction of Castle Finarte and renamed he small city of Lamon to Emeron City, declaring it would be the kingdom's capital. Emeron's legacy lives on today as he crafted a Kingdom that lasted over 600 years, and was reforged in his name and honor 450 years after that. Though there are few records of Emeron that exist today, he is a revered figure in history for creating the Kingdom of Emeron. Category:Emeron Category:Characters